A Game of House
by blue-eyed-cow
Summary: Ginny, age four, is tired of her brothers always getting to choose what games to play. Now, it's Ginny's turn to pick! And she wants to play house! Percy's the mum, Bill's the dad, Charlie's the grandmother, the twins are the cats, and Ron's the baby!
1. Chapter One: Rules and Roles

**A/N: Welcome to 'A Game of House'! I'm getting tired of writing Fred and George angst fics, so I'm taking a break from sad stuff and moving on to happy stuff! **

** This is a fun story to write. I don't know how much my opinion is worth, but I think it's a really cute story. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Not too sure how many chapters there'll be, (I'm sorta making it up as I go along).**

** Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter.**

Chapter One: Rules and Roles

It was an ordinary day at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out for the day; Mr. Weasley was at work, and Mrs. Weasley was out shopping at Diagon Ally. The seven Weasley children were all at home, enjoying the nice summer weather. The oldest two, Charlie and Bill, twelve and fourteen years of age, were home from Hogwarts for the summer, and enjoying the freedom while they could by playing some two-player Quidditch in the back garden, which was proving to be fairly difficult. Percy, the third child and nine years of age, was sitting on a chair outside, trying hard to ignore the loud noise his brothers were making while he pretended to write essays for Hogwarts teachers. It was never too early to start practicing. The twins, who were identical down to the last freckle and both seven years old, were trying their best to capture a gnome in the garden out back. They had special plans for this gnome. They didn't want to give anything away, but it involved Percy, who, although he would never admit it, was deathly afraid of the creepy little creatures. As for the youngest two, Ron and Ginny, who were five and four years old; they were nowhere to be seen. But the older brothers weren't worried. The two were probably inside.

A few more minutes passed with no disturbances, apart from the shrieks and protests the gnome was making against the will of Fred and George.

The weather was perfect. The sky was blue with not a cloud in sight. It was warm out, but a cool, light breeze was keeping the moist air from getting too hot for the boy's liking. Birds were chirping. Gnomes were yelling. All was peaceful.

Then the boys heard their precious little sister crying.

Instantly, the two eldest boys had landed, jumped off their brooms, and were already hurrying to the house. Fred and George, who had let their guard down after hearing their sister cry, were bitten by the vicious creature they had been chasing, and they swore loudly. Even Percy, who was still pretending to be very busy, looked up.

Before Bill and Charlie could reach the house, out came Ron, his messy red hair spiked up in different directions, his blue eyes looking tired. He looked surprisingly old for a five-year-old. Next to him, holding his hand, was Ginny Weasley; the youngest of the seven Weasley kids. Currently, she was looking as adorable as ever, even with tears running down her freckled cheeks and eyes puffy. Her short red hair had been done up in two bunches, and she was wearing a purple dress that was a bit too small for her, with matching purple ribbons tied into her hair.

She released Ron's small hand and began to rub her eyes furiously, still crying. Charlie bent low to her level, kneeling down in front of her and putting a thick, gentle hand on her small, soft arm. "Ginny, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

Ginny looked up into her brother's large, brown eyes, which seemed very identical to hers.

The twins bounded over, somehow managing to look concerned and mischievous at the same time.

"Blimey, Ginny, did Ickle Ronniekins do something mean to yah?" Fred asked, squatting down next to Charlie. "Do you want me to hit him on the head for you?"

George squatted down on the opposite side of Charlie. "Or did Percy's stench fly up threw the window into the house, making you choke?" He offered, the corner of his lip twitching.

Percy, who had stopped his work and came over to see what was wrong, shot the twins a glare.

Ginny usually found her brothers to be hilarious, but now she didn't even smile.

"I dunno what's wrong with 'er!" Ron said, looking scared at the idea of Fred hitting him on the head. "She just started to bawl!"

Bill had snuck up behind his sister, and with one fluent motion, scooped her up into his arms and placed her on top of his shoulders. She couldn't suppress a giggle this time; she loved being up high. She especially loved it when Bill brought her up high, for he was the tallest.

"What happened, Gin?" He asked, looking up at her from her place on his shoulders.

"It just…" she sniffled loudly, "you guys always get to play whatever you want! I never get to pick! You guys always play _boy_ games!"

The Weasley brothers shot each other a surprised look. They hadn't even known Ginny knew the difference between "boy games" and "girl games".

"Well…" Charlie started unsurely, on his feet again, "what would you wanna play, eh?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a second as Bill picked her back up and placed her on solid ground again. Then Ginny seemed to get an idea. She looked her brothers straight in the eyes and said, in a very clear voice for a four-year-old, "I wanna play house!"

A silence lingered in the back yard of the Burrow as the brothers stared at her, not knowing quite what to say. In the back of their minds, they all sort of knew what this game of house was. They were just hoping it wasn't what they thought it was.

"H-how do you play?" Percy asked nervously.

Ginny put her hands on her hips, the way she did whenever she was frustrated. "Percy, you supposed to be smart! It easy! Someone's the mummy, and someone's the daddy, and some are kids! And pets, too!"

It was very hard for the boys not to moan aloud. It was what they had feared. Where had she even _learned_ that game?

"I don't wanna play that! It sounds stupid!" Ron cried angrily, stomping his foot and crossing his arms. Immediately, the twins concurrently took a menacing step towards him, shooting him a pair of very evil grins. Ron changed his mind. "No, no! House sounds fun! Fun!" He said hurriedly, throwing his arms defensively out in front of him. Fred and George looked pleased. They didn't want to play either, but they would never oppose their dear little sister. Especially when she was in a bad mood.

"I'll play, Ginny." Bill offered, a smooth smile spreading across his narrow face.

"I'll play, too!" Charlie threw in, his own broad smile making its way across his heavily freckled face.

Ginny, now looking thrilled, turned to Percy, a huge, goofy smile on her small face. "Percy? You play, too?"

Percy, his face reddening at the adorableness of his sister, could feel the eyes of all his brothers on him. He knew that if he refused, he would be in a lot of trouble. "Of course. Of course I'll play house with you."

Ginny threw her arms up into the air, and yelled, "Hooray!" Then she proceeded into running into the center of the small field behind the small house, falling onto her rump the second she reached the center of the yard.

Not quite sure of what to do next, her brothers followed her, Bill taking the lead and little Ronnie falling behind. When they reached her, they all sat down, too, forming a small circle.

"Ok, I pick who everyone gets to be, ok? Ok?" Ginny looked very excited now, bouncing where she sat and looking at her siblings in turn.

Afraid to oppose her, everyone nodded.

"Ok! First, we need a mummy!" She deduced, looking determined. "Which means Percy is mummy!"

The twins erupted with laughter, as the other boys tried to contain their sniggering. Percy went red. "W-why me?" He demanded.

"'Cause!" Ginny started, as though the answer were obvious, "I'm too little to be the mummy!"

"But why not Charlie? Or Bill? Bill's hair is way longer than mine!"

Ginny shrugged. "They too big. And I like Billy's hair! It pretty!"

Bill flipped his shoulder-length flaming hair over his shoulder in a very feminine fashion, winking at Ginny as he did so. She and the twins found it hilarious.

Percy looked as though he wished to protest more, but a warning look from Charlie made him keep his mouth shut.

Ginny looked thoughtful again, and the boys could almost see the miniature gears inside her head tinkering. "Ok, now we need a daddy. It could be Billy or Charlie."

The eldest boys glanced at each other, clearly not really caring what role they played as long as they weren't the mum.

Finally, the twins solved the problem by yelling simultaneously, "Charlie's the grandmum!" They both looked at Charlie with big, expectant, hazel eyes.

Bill raised an eyebrow at the 'grandmum', who shrugged. "I guess I just have a good old lady impersonation." To prove this, Charlie stood up, proceeding to hunch over, one hand holding his crooked back and the other on an invisible cane. Then he said, in a raggedy voice, "Back in _my_ day, we had to _walk_ to Hogwarts, in the _snow_, uphill_ both_ ways!"

Ron tilted his head to the side, not quite getting what was so funny about that. He would feel bad for a little old lady who had to walk somewhere far away in the snow, uphill both ways. Little Ron felt cold and tired just thinking about it. The twins found it hilarious, though, and were now doing their own old lady impersonations, debating over whose was better. Percy looked as though he disapproved; he was crossing his arms and looking quite stern with his horn-rimmed glasses that were much to big for him and falling down the brim of his nose. Bill continued to raise an eyebrow. He wondered if Ginny would let the brother with the shortest hair play the role of a woman.

Ginny looked convinced. "'Kay, Charlie's the grandmummy, and Billy's the daddy!" She seemed thrilled that no one was opposing her choices. "Now we need kids!"

She immediately turned to Ron, whose eyes widened. He must have known what she was going to say.

"Ronnie gets to be the baby!" She exclaimed, pointing a tiny finger at the youngest brother.

"No! Don't wanna be the baby! You're the baby!" Ron yelled, looking as though she had just morally offended him.

Ginny immediately started to tear up. "B-but I'm _always_ the baby!"

Bill hurriedly said, "Ginny, it's ok! Ronnie'll be the baby! _Won't _you, Ron?" He gave the five-year-old a meaningful glance. Little Ron crossed his arms and continued to look stern, but finally nodded.

"And I get to be the older sister!" Ginny continued, now looking totally fine. Bill smirked. She always managed to pull off that fake 'teary' look so well.

"Ok, Gin, you're the oldest kid." Charlie confirmed.

"Who are we? Who do we get to be?" piped up an impatient Fred, beckoning to him and his twin.

"You two can be the demonic twins who ruin everyone's lives and torture their brothers," Percy mumbled, shooting them a hateful look and pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"But that wouldn't be anything different!" George said, pouting. "We wanna be someone else, we do!"

Percy rolled his eyes as his insult visibly flew over the identical heads of Fred and George.

Once again, Ginny thought very hard. Then her brown eyes lit up. "You two can be the kitties!"

"Do we have claws?" Fred asked, sounding excited.

Ginny nodded.

"Can we scratch people?" George asked in a tone equal to his twin's.

Ginny nodded again.

"Brilliant." They said simultaneously, cracking each other a mischievous grin, similar thoughts flying through their head, as always.

"Ok, now we all need names! Percy, Charlie, and Billy don't get names 'cause they grown-ups!"

"Everyone has a name, Ginny," Percy lectured her, always willing to seize the chance to teach his little siblings something, "even if we don't always use them."

Ginny started at her brother for a second. Then, completely ignoring what he said, exclaimed, "So, that means me, Ronnie, and FrednGeorge get names."

Percy, now looking slightly annoyed that she hadn't even listened to him, corrected her once again. "It would be Ronnie, Fred, George and _I_. And you need to pronounce 'Fred' and 'George' as two separate things. They aren't the same person."

Again, Ginny just stared at him with a blank expression. Then she said, "Ok, what should we do for names?"

The twins sniggered. "You just got ignored, _git," _said George with an evil smirk.

Bill and Charlie paled.

"George, you shouldn't say words like that. Not in front of the kids!" Bill hissed, glaring at the ginger.

George stuck his tongue out in retort. "Says who? I _like _the word 'git'."

"Yeah, me too!" Fred piped in, also sticking out his tongue and the eldest brother.

"Big surprise," Percy mumbled.

"I like it, too!"

All boys turned to their youngest sister, eyes wide.

Ginny continued. "S'a good word! Git! Git, git, git! That should be a name! That can be Ronnie's name!"

The oldest three boys' mouths fell open. Fred and George fell over, laughing hysterically.

"Or-or maybe he can… be… prat!" Fred gasped out between bursts out of laughter.

"Or arsehole!" George also gasped, laughing uncontrollably.

"Or bloody-"

"That's _enough, _you two!" Bill finally put an end to the nonsense, using his scary, grown-up voice, which immediately silenced the two troublemakers. But the damaged had been done.

"Ronnie's name is Git!" Ginny concluded, smiling and not really seeing what the problem was.

Charlie looked very uncomfortable. He didn't want to go against the word of his dear little sister, but he certainly didn't want anyone calling poor little Ron a git. "Er, Ginny? Maybe we can find a different name for Ron? Why don't we ask him what he wants his name to be?" Charlie turned to the smallest of the Weasley brothers, offering a wide smile. "Ron? What do you want your name to be?"

Ron, his wide blue eyes beginning to tear up, said, "I want my name to be Ron! I don't want another name!"

Charlie turned back to Ginny. "See, Ginny? He just wants to be-"

Then he saw his little sister's eyes start to leak, and her face breaking. She sniffled.

"…Sorry, Ron, you're name is 'Git' now." Charlie said in a monotone, not taking his eyes off Ginny.

Ron groaned and fell back from his rump onto his back, staring up at the cloudless sky. The twins laughed and gave each other high-fives. Percy scoffed at them. Bill sighed at his Charlie's terrible endurance, but knew he would have done the same thing.

"Ok, my name's Molly!" Ginny told them all, fully recovered and not paying attention to the episode playing out in front of her.

"Mum's name?" Percy checked, breaking the glare he was giving the twins.

"Muh-huh!" Ginny gave an adorable smile and nodded. "It's the only girl name I can think of that's not Ginny!"

"What about Muriel? Like Aunty Muriel?" Percy asked, confused.

Ginny's made a face. Percy dropped the subject.

"Ok, Ronnie's Git, I'm Molly. Who you, FrednGeorge?"

"It's who _are _you, Ginny. You need to use a verb. And _please_ pronounce Fred and George as two separate names!" Percy pleaded.

Ginny gave him another blank look. Percy finally gave up.

"I wanna be Gred!" said Fred, throwing his hand up into the air.

"Oi, I wanted to be Gred!" said George angrily, turning to his twin.

"Bollocks, I'm Gred! I called it! You're Forge!"

"Rubbish!"

"_Boys, _there's hardly a difference between the two!" Percy threw in, hands on his hips.

The twins lost interest in each other, and instead shot an identical glare to Percy.

"Wow, he really is like a mum, isn't he, Forge?"

"Definitely, Gred."

"Ok, so that settles it! Fred is Gred, Forge is George- I mean; George is Forge! Alright?" Bill jumped in, trying to keep as much peace as possible between the twins and Percy.

"Alright."

"As long as that prat stops acting like a woman-"

"_Enough," _Bill said for the last time.

Ginny looked absolutely thrilled. "Yay, now we all have names! That means we can play! The inside can be the inside of the house, and the yard can be the yard!"

"Rather self-explanatory," Charlie said to Bill, who gave a half-smile in return.

"Let the game begin!"

**A/N: Ta Da! First chapter: done!**

** I hope everyone likes it so far. If you enjoyed it, please review! No flames, please, but if you have any suggestions or ideas for future chapters, please let me know! Thanks!**

** I do have three other Harry Potter fics out, all about Fred and George. Please feel free to check them out, if you'd like! **

** Thanks for reading! I'll update soon if I get enough reviews!**

** ~blue-eyed-cow**

**UPDATE:** Ok, guys, time for a random rant. You know what really bothers me? When a ton of people favorite and alert a story, but don't review! That is my pet peeve right there. Sorry, guys, but if you have the time to favorite this story, you also have the time to review! It only takes five seconds out of your day to review, and it makes my happiness last for the entire day. So please, please, _please_ at least try to review if you're going to favorite this! Thanks a ton!


	2. Chapter Two: Breakfast, Made With Love

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Just a warning: from now on, the chapters will be short and sweet, and the updates will be faster. The reason that the chapters will be shorter is that I have a ton of funny scenarios planned out, and none of them really tie into the others. So each chapter will be a different scene from their little game of house. **

** I hope you all enjoy it!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred and George would both be dating a girl named *****insert my name here*****, and all would be perfect.**

Chapter Two: Breakfast, Made With Love

In a few minutes, the seven Weasley children were all crowded around the kitchen table. Ginny had declared it to be breakfast time, even though, in reality, it was nearly noon. The only one who was not sitting around the table was Percy, who was doing his best to pretend to make breakfast, also under the instruction of Ginny. Currently, he was doing a very poor job of the matter; Percy never had much of an imagination, and that was very clear now. His hands looked awkward, his face unsure, as he tried to make a breakfast without food, utensils, or plates. Or a wand.

"Hurry up, mummy! I'm hungry!" Ginny finally exclaimed, looking angry with her pretend mum's 'pretending skills'.

"Ok, Ginny, almost done…"

"It's Molly!"

"Right, of course."

So then Percy, holding seven invisible plates, scurried over to the table, dropping each one of the "plates" in front of each red head.

"You call this edible?" Fred scowled at the spot on the table in front of him where the plate was supposedly located.

"It looks like rubbish on a plate!" George wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. Bill couldn't help but smile. The imagination of the twins suppressed Percy's on so many levels.

Percy didn't look too pleased. "First off, do _not _speak to your mother that way, young man. And secondly, the cats should _not_ be eating at the table!"

"Says who?"

"You're not our mum. Unless you're a cat."

"Gred and Forge can eat here if they want to, mummy!" Ginny said, ending the dispute. The cats high-fived each other. The mum scowled.

Then Percy proceeded to placing the plates in front of everyone else. Bill and Charlie thanked him, while Ginny began eating ravenously, with invisible silverware, the second the plate of pretend food had been placed in front of her. However, when Percy got to Ron, Ron didn't look very happy.

"There isn't any food here! Percy, why can't we have real food?"

"C'mon, Ronnie, use you're imagination!" Charlie said, winking at the five-year-old.

At the exact same time, Ginny exclaimed, "Babies don't talk, Git. And you can't call Percy 'Percy'! You have to call him 'mummy!'"

Ron looked close to tears again. Charlie face palmed his forehead. If it was anyone else calling Ron 'git', he would have beaten them to a bloody pulp. But he would never even verbally oppose his little sister.

"Let's be nice to the baby, Molly. He doesn't know any better, right?" Bill told Ginny.

"Ok, daddy."

The others were impressed at how well she listened to the father of the family. So was Bill, as a matter-of-fact.

"Ok, everyone! Eat!" Ginny yelled, and continued to dig into the pretend food.

So the boys began, somewhat awkwardly, to eat the food. About twenty seconds later, Ginny exclaimed, "Ok, mummy! I'm all done!" Then she hopped up out of her chair and was about to leave the room, pigtails bouncing up and down as she walked.

But Percy stopped her. "Excuse me, Molly, but I believe you've forgot something." He put his hands on his hips again, and Bill could almost imagine him with longer hair, wearing an apron, with lots of lipstick on. Bill sniggered. Percy really did make the perfect mum.

Ginny turned around, confused. "Whah? What I forget?"

"You need to take your plate to the tap, young lady. Don't expect me to do it for you." Percy said this in a surprisingly even voice, ignoring the sniggering of the twins.

Ginny heaved an over-done sigh. "But _mum! _You can just use your wand to wash bring them there!"

"It is _your_ plate, so _you_ need to bring it to the tap! You're old enough now!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Well you have to! And if you don't, I swear, Molly Weasley, you will be sent right up to your room!"

Percy's voice was so assertive, so mother-like, so convincing, that his six siblings were temporarily frozen on the spot, staring at the nine-year-old. Suddenly self-conscious, Percy pushed his glasses further up his nose, cleared his throat, and mumbled, "Yes, well, um…"

That's when Ginny walked back to the table; her round brown eyes planted to the floor, and pretended to pick up her dishes from the table. As her brothers watched, mouths hanging open, she walked over to the tap and dumped the invisible plate into it. Then she turned back to Percy. "Sorry, mummy."

Fred and George collapsed onto the floor, laughing hysterically. Ron, not wanting to be yelled at, had also brought his plate over to the tap. Bill came behind Percy and gave him a hard pat on the back, sending the ginger stumbling forward, almost falling. "Nice job, hun." Bill told Percy, his pretend wife. "You make a good mum."

All Percy had been trying to do was get into the game. Just to make his little sister happy. Now, his face had never been so red.

**A/N: Poor Percy! It's not his fault he's a naturally good mom! **

** Hope you all enjoyed it. As mentioned before, I'm keeping the chapters short from now on. Hope no one minds. Some will be longer than this one, while others may be a bit shorter. Just bare with me.**

** Please review! Reviews make me extra super-dooper happy!**

** Oh, and I have most of the story planned out now. There will be approximately seven to nine more chapters, but that is up to change.**

** And here's a glance into the future: When the twins sing, "Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop", Baby Ronnie's in for a whole lot of trouble!**

** Thanks for reading!**

** ~blue-eyed-cow**


	3. Chapter Three: Lullabies of Death

**A/N: Yay, I'm back with an update! I'm sorry everyone, but anyone who knows me knows that I am terrible with updates. So thanks for those of you who are still reading this! And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you guys are liking this :)**

** I don't love the way the beginning of this one turned out, but I do like the ending. **

** Please enjoy chapter three!**

** Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, believe it or not.**

Chapter Three: Lullabies of Death

After breakfast was over, Ginny led the Weasley brothers into the sitting room, where they were all waiting for Ginny to declare what was happening next. Ginny was sitting cross-legged on the couch, thinking hard. So far, she loved playing house. She just wasn't too good at it yet; having never played before, she didn't know what else to do. Ron sat next to Ginny, sulking, still pitying himself for having to be the baby. Fred and George sat next to each other on the ground, trying to perfect their meows. If they were the cats, then they obviously needed some quality cat-noises. Percy stood in the doorframe of the kitchen, still red-faced. Charlie and Bill were leaning on the wall opposite of the couch, trying to avoid knocking anything over. The room was already cramped, even without the seven gingers all packed into it.

Then, catching all the boys by surprised, Ginny exclaimed, "It sure is getting dark! Mummy, we should put the baby to bed!"

It was not dark at all. It was not even suppertime yet. But by this time everyone had accepted the fact that Ginny was in charge for the time being, and they all needed to listen to her. Everyone, that is, except baby Ron.

"It's not dark out yet, though! And I don't wanna sleep!" Ron moaned, already knowing he was going to lose this battle.

"Baby Git is _really_ sleepy!" Ginny told Percy, eyes wide. "He needs his crib!"

"Gi-_Molly,"_ Percy said, remembering the girl's pretend name, "I don't think we have a crib for the baby."

"Actually, I think we may still have the old crib out behind the shed somewhere," Bill said thoughtfully. The Weasley's owned a very old crib, passed down and used from child to child. When Ginny no longer needed it, there was no longer a use for it. "I can go find it. Would you like that, Molly?"

Ginny beamed and nodded at her pretend father.

So in a few minutes, Bill had retrieved the old baby crib from outside. Deciding that putting it in Ron's room would be difficult, since it was located on the top floor, they put it in Ginny's room instead, which was conveniently located on the first floor.

"Kay, Mummy, you need to put the baby to bed now," Ginny instructed Percy.

"Very well. Say goodnight to everyone, R…Git." Percy stammered, not looking his siblings in the eyes.

Ron groaned, but none-the-less said, "'Night, everyone."

"Night, Git!" The twins called simultaneously, never passing on the opportunity to call him that.

Percy took Ron by the hand and led him into Ginny's room, shutting the door behind them. It was a small room with peach-colored walls and a wooden floor. Ginny's small bed was in one corner, and the old crib was in the other.

"Percy, I'm really not tired!" Ron tried again, hoping his older brother would understand.

Percy looked down at Ron, feeling sorry for the five year-old. "I know, Ron, but you've just got to pretend. Try your best, ok? It would make Ginny really happy."

The thought of his little sister smiling and giggling made Ron feel a little better. "Ok… but only for Ginny."

Percy smiled. "That's right. Now, let's help you into this thing…"

The crib was an old, wooden thing with high, barred-in sides. It was small in size, and was the type of crib that rocked if you were to push it. It wasn't the most stable thing in the world, but it was nearly impossible for an infant to escape from, the sides being so tall, so it was virtually pretty safe.

"In you go." Percy grunted as he lifted the small boy up and into the crib, which was padded with blankets and a small pillow. Ron could barely fit into it, and it creaked loudly as he was placed inside. Percy really hoped it wouldn't break.

"Are you gonna leave me?" Ron asked in a scared voice, eyes wide.

"I can stay for a little longer, but I think Ginny's going to want me back there soon. Don't worry, though. Night time can't last too long."

Ron nodded and did his best to make himself comfortable in the cramped baby bed.

Soon, Percy heard Ginny calling for her Mummy, and had to bid farewell to Baby Git. He shut the blinds and turned the lights off as he left, remembering to leave the door open a crack. "Goodnight, Ronnie."

"Night Percy."

And with that, Ron was left alone in the dark, in a tiny, unstable crib that was much too small for him.

For two trouble-making seven year-olds, he was the perfect target.

Ron knew something bad was going to happen the second Percy left the room. It was too quiet and too dark, and Ron was feeling much to uncomfortable to be re-assured that he was going to be ok.

A few minutes passed. Ron was just beginning to calm down when he heard the door creak. Startled, he tried to sit up as far as he could without rocking the cradle more than necessary. He looked at the door. The crack Percy had left open was a little wider now, but no one was visible. Ron anxiously scanned the room, but he couldn't see anyone. He slowly lay as far back as he could in the crib, trying hard to convince himself that it was just the wind.

Boy, did he wish it were just something as simple as that.

At that exact moment, up popped Fred to the right of the crib, a huge, evil grin across his face. "Oh, my, Forge, what have we here?" he asked in a silky voice. Caught off guard, Ron jumped and squeaked, trying hard to face his brother. If only the crib wasn't so small!

Then, on the opposite side of the cradle, George also popped up, an identical evil grin spread across his own freckled face. "Well, Gred, it looks to me like baby Git can't sleep!"

"Oh no! Poor little Git! You know what I reckon, Forge?"

"What, Gred?"

"I reckon we ought to help this poor little baby get to sleep!"

"I reckon you're right!"

"How about a lullaby for the poor little Git?"

"I think that's brilliant."

Ron had been following this conversation with wide, terrified eyes. He didn't like the sound of this. And now that he was stuck in an inescapable and dangerously old baby bed, he knew nothing good would come from this situation.

"C'mon, guys, just leave me alone!" Ron moaned, already trying to get away. But his efforts were futile.

"Aw, come on little baby, don't you want your dear pet cats to sing you a lullaby?" George asked in an artificially sweet voice, leaning in closer over the sides of the cradle.

"No, I don't! And cats aren't supposed to sing, anyways!" the five year-old responded, trying to sound a lot braver than he felt.

"Oi, listen you-" Fred started angrily, narrowing his eyes at his little sibling. But then, when he leaned in closer to Ron and put more of his weight on the side of the crib, it rocked. Fred shrunk back, eyes wide. Ron's eyes widened, too. The twins had figured out the cradle rocked.

Fred pushed the cradle again. Then George pushed it. It rocked back and forwards, and Ron was nearly tipped out of it. "Stop it, guys!"

Ron's words no longer meant anything to the troublemakers. The 'cats' gave each other identical grins.

_"Rock-a-bye baby…" _Fred began singing in a soft, venom-filled voice, as he pushed the cradle to George.

_"…In the tree top." _George finished, pushing the cradle back to his twin.

"Guys, no! Stop rocking me!" Ron objected loudly, not liking this at all.

As expected, they didn't listen to a word Ron had to say.

_"When the wind blows…"_

_ "…The cradle will rock!"_

"Cut it out!"

_"When the bough breaks…"_

"Stop it!"

_"The cradle will fall!"_

Ron didn't like the sound of that last line at all. If he wasn't worried before, he was completely terrified now. He was desperate to get out, but he knew if he started moving around a lot it would only make Fred and George's job easier. So he just held on tight.

_"And down will come baby…"_

Ron held his breath.

_"Cradle and all!"_

_

* * *

_

Ginny had just started serving the rest of the pretend family some pretend tea she had "made", when Bill noticed something was wrong. Normally, he wouldn't want to interrupt his sister when she was doing something as important as serving tea, but the thing Bill had noticed was very concerning. In fact, it could mean trouble for a lot of people. So Bill just _had_ to voice what he noticed. "Hey, where'd the cats go?"

As if to answer his question, a loud BANG sounded from Ginny's room, followed by a yelp and a fit of hysterical laughter. Bill was there in a second.

He honestly didn't know why he was surprised to find what he was seeing. Ronnie was lying face-flat on the floor, surrounded by a mound of blankets and pillows that had once occupied the crib. The crib itself had been flipped over completely. And, in the middle of it all, laughing at the sight of their little brother lying in a heap on the ground, were Fred and George.

Sighing, Bill pushed the twins out of the way and went to go help Ronnie up. Realizing they had been caught and might get in trouble, the two seven year-olds ran out of the room before Bill could say anything. Bill forced himself to forget about them for now and he lifted Ron up, who still hadn't moved. Then he held the small boy out in front of him, offering him a smile. "Hey, are you ok?"

Ron sniffled. "They… they sang me a song… and dumped me out of the b-bed!"

Despite himself, Bill let out another sigh as he lay Ron down in Ginny's bed instead, as he was sure Ginny wouldn't mind. He was also sure that Ron wouldn't want to get back in to the crib any time soon.

Bill couldn't believe he had let himself forget the number one rule of the Burrow: never leave Fred and George unattended.

**A/N: Yay, I like the way that ended :) **

** Reviews por favor? (Heehee, that's Spanish). They make me extra super duper happy! Not to mention they make updates faster… *****wink wink nudge nudge***

** Oh, and my apologies to any Charlie fans. I know he hasn't been in it too much yet, but you'll see more of him in the next chapter.**

** Preview: Ginny can't get to bed without a story. Good thing Charlie has a trick or two up his sleeve!**

** Thanks for reading!**

** ~blue-eyed-cow**


End file.
